Maybe I Need You More Than I Realized
by Five-0Forever
Summary: Sequel to Needing You More Than You'll Ever Need Me. Steve takes his trip and Danny figures out some things about himself.


Don't own anything. Lyrics are from Wanted – Hunter Hayes.

* * *

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

**Kono**

_"I can't wait for someone who doesn't love me. I can't wait for him. It hurts too much, knowing he could be with someone that isn't me. I just can't. I'm sorry."_

_"Don't apologize, brah. I understand. Is there anything I can do?"_

_"Yeah, actually there is. Can you book me a flight to L.A.?"_

_"You're coming back to Hawaii, right?" A small smile appeared on his face before he replied. "Yeah, I just need some time to let him go."_

Danny has been intolerable since Steve took a vacation "to see his sister" in L.A. His rants are louder with less meaning and he's quicker to lash out on someone. He still doesn't see it. He still doesn't understand the reason for it.

_Steve just left after telling us about his vacation to L.A. Danny was the only one that looked surprised, which didn't surprise me at all. He never could tell when something was wrong unless it was with a case or Grace. _

_Later, I burst into his office, screaming. "I hope you're happy now, Danny. You finally managed to drive him away."_

_"What are you talking about? The Governor made him take that vacation."_

_"Do you really believe that? How dense are you? And you call yourself a detective." A hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me back. Danny's office door closed in my face. I turned around to look at Chin. "Why did you stop me? He deserved it for the way he treated Steve."_

_"I don't disagree with you."_

_"But – "_

_"But if he can't see it yet, we're not going to make it happen by yelling at him. He needs to realize he loves Steve on his own."_

* * *

**Danny**

I threw a grateful glance Chin's way as he pulled Kono out. I only got a disapproving glare in return. Despite what Kono said, I'm good at my job and I know the Governor had nothing to do with Steve leaving. I know it was all me, but I'll admit I was surprised when Steve said he was leaving.

Another thing that surprised me was how much I hate him being gone, not to mention the dreams I've been having for the past week. They've only been getting worse since Steve left. There's this strange feeling, one I've felt before but I can't really place, lingering in my chest when I think of Steve.

My phone rang and I answered it without looking at the caller id. "Williams."

"Daniel. I need you to pick Grace up at school tomorrow afternoon. " Rachel's voice unlocked something inside of me and I remember how I felt at the beginning of our marriage. Before the stress of my job started destroying what we had.

It was the same way I felt about Steve now.

"Hello? Danny? Are you there?"

"Yeah, Rach. Of course I can get her tomorrow."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just stressed about this case."

"If you can't get Grace tomorrow – "

"No. I can get her."

"Thank you. I have to go. Goodbye, Daniel." Somehow I must have pressed the end button but I don't remember it. I walked in a daze to Kono's office and sat down on her couch.

"Can I help you, Danny?" Her voice was cold and I looked at her eyes, the eyes that were currently giving me death glares. I stayed silent and continued looking at her. The glares were replaced by a spark of hope.

"You finally saw it." I nodded slowly. She got up and ran to the door. She leaned out and called "Chin!" Chin came to Kono's office. He looked down at me while Kono proudly announced "He got it, Chin." A bright smile lit up Chin's face.

"Finally, bruddah. We were getting tired of waiting on you to pull your head out of your ass."

"But I'm straight. I never even messed around in high school."

Kono's voice pitched in. "Love is love, brah. Maybe it's not a bi thing. Maybe it's just a Steve thing." I nodded because somehow that made so much more sense.

* * *

**Steve**

I opened my door for the first time in two weeks. My "vacation" with Mary was very helpful and I feel better than I have since Danny left that night. I don't need him as much as I did. Maybe I can get to a point where thinking about Danny won't hurt anymore.

Something felt wrong, like there was someone else was here. I opened the side table drawer and took out my gun. I cleared upstairs and half of downstairs before I looked outside. I was far enough away that it could have been anyone but I would know Danny's figure anywhere.

I walked down to the beach chairs and sat down. "Hey, Danno." He turned and looked at me, then came and sat in the chair beside mine. "Hey. How was your vacation?"

"Good."

"That's good." He replied, then leaned over and kissed me. I broke the kiss and stood up. _There goes my two weeks' worth of work._ "What the hell, Danny? If you're here just to screw with my feelings then leave."

"What? No. I realized some things while you were away, the main one being that I'm in love with you and I'm so, so sorry I didn't realize it before that night. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'll spend the rest of my life making up for it. I promise."

I could feel the smile on my face before I leaned down and kissed Danny. I pulled back just enough to whisper "I think you should start showing me how you intend to make it up to me."

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

* * *

Happy Holidays! I hope everyone had a great time. Thanks for reading.

~Five-0Forever


End file.
